


Two dads are better than one, until one dad is better than none

by xohollandox



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Divorce, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), steve is gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohollandox/pseuds/xohollandox
Summary: "I feel like when we lost Pops, I lost Dad too. I always thought two dads were better than one, but now I'm not even sure I have one."





	Two dads are better than one, until one dad is better than none

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so inactive. This is the start of a longer fic that I will try to post as often as I can. Thank you so much for all the support.

"Hey, Aunt Tasha..." 

"Is something wrong Peter?" 

"No, not really. Ugh, this is dumb. I should've never called."

"Pete, you know you can always talk to me," Natasha pried. 

"Well, today is the state academic decathlon, but Dad is locked down in his lab again and Ned and MJ are already there..."

"Peter. Are you just asking me for a ride?"

"Yeah... I guess. It's just I kinda thought Dad would want to see me, I thought he might finally care," Peter said, his voice breaking off at the end.

"You know that's unfair, Petey. It's been a hard few months for all of us. But, how about I grab Uncle Clint and we go watch you win this thing?"

~

Tony groaned as he took his eyes off the piece of machinery and to his phone that had just made a 'ping'. 

We've got Peter @academic decathlon. Time to come out of the lab? 

Tony wanted to see his amazingly genius son. He wanted to see him happy and winning the competition far too easily, but he couldn't. Tony knew the second he stepped out of the lab he would have a glass of whiskey in his hand and then not remember anything. He would wake up only knowing his body was covered in a cold sweat, his face was dry with tears, and his heart was beating far too fast. 

Peter couldn't focus. His head wasn't in the game, and he was about to lose the decathlon for his entire team. He was going to lose for his best friend and his maybe more than friends. He felt a tap on his shoulder, "you ok Peter? You're looking a little... pale." 

Peter knew the time wasn't right but when was the time ever right? Because then and there, looking at MJ, it felt like such a safe place.

"I feel like when we lost Pops, I lost Dad too. I always thought two dads were better than one, but now I'm not even sure I have one." 

"The final question is going to Mr. Rogers-Stark." Peter's brain shut off at those words. He couldn't handle it. A long sentence of numbers was being recited to him, in his head though was a very different long sentence. 'Peter Benjamin Parker' who then became 'Peter Benjamin Parker Rogers-Stark', the longest name he had ever heard, but the name he loves the most. His dads called him Peter, Pete, Petey. His friends would often just call him Parker. Now though, he was only 'Peter Benjamin Parker Stark'. Legally his name never changed but he could never hear his name the same way again. 

"Mr. Roger-Stark, do you have an answer?" 

"Um...uh," Peter stuttered, "I'm sorry," Peter said as he rushed off the stage. He couldn't believe he just did that, but lately, things were getting harder and harder. 

"Hello, goodbye, thank you and you're welcome," MJ spit into the microphone before following Peter off the stage. Clint and Nat were out fo their seats and running the moment Peter had abandoned the stage. What they saw once they found Peter backstage destroyed them. Their strong brave Spider-Man was curled up on the floor, head between his knees and the comforting arms of MJ around him.

Peter never said he was dating MJ but it was undeniable there was something going on. Nat, being the amazing aunt and former assassin she was, questioned MJ one day on the particular subject and the girl was obviously head over heels for Peter. 

"Peter, what's wrong?" Nat spoke softly and cautiously as Peter attempted to make a sentence but was interrupted by more sobs. 

"Let's get you home kid," Clint said as he wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder and helped him off the ground.

~

Another stupid text came in from Natasha: 

Heading home early. Your son had a breakdown. Get out of the lab 

'Dammit' Tony thought, he couldn't handle another mental case on top of his own. He remembered the last time he had locked himself in the lab. He had almost broken into his secret supply of whiskey he kept hidden in his lab. Luckily, Steve had come just in time to stop Tony from breaking 2 years of successful sobriety. It was then Tony realized that the whiskey was still there. He hesitated for a second before almost sprinting for the cabinet. When he pulled the handle to his alcohol safe he was disappointed to find no whiskey but instead a letter, signed 'To Tony, Love Steve'. Tony had no choice now but to open the dammed letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tom Holland Imagine Acc on Instagram: @xohollandox
> 
> Tumblr/Wattpad: @xohollandox
> 
> Twenty One Pilots Fan Acc on Instagram: @tacobellabs
> 
> Troye Sivan Fan Acc on Instagram: @tracob5ever


End file.
